<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Girl's Best Friend by OldSmutRepost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186083">A Girl's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost'>OldSmutRepost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A preteen girl has a relationship with a K9 friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Dog, Anna/Neighbour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Girl's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original work by <strong>Jimbo2</strong> published on <strong>2005</strong>.<br/>This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.</p>
<p><strong>Original Disclaimer</strong>: This work is copyrighted to the author ©2005.  Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.</p>
<p><strong>Additional Disclaimer</strong>: Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Anna. I am a 14-year-old girl who loves canines. I started liking them when I was eight and have grown into a real K9 nymphomaniac. I now have two big dogs of my own and my parents wonder why I let them sleep with me. I wouldn't want them to know that I love doggie cock!</p>
<p>When I was a lot younger, I had a girl friend named Susy, who was two years older than me. She had a pretty little puppy that followed us everywhere. One day as we were in our playhouse, Susy started to talk to me about him, telling me that she had him lick her little pussy. We had played doctor a few times and let each other watch as we pulled down our panties and rubbed our little pussies. This day we were laying down in the playhouse as the puppy came inside. Susy petted him as she lowered her panties.</p>
<p>"My puppy likes to lick me. He has a long tongue and it makes my pussy feel so good when he licks it." Susy said. "If you won't tell anybody I will show you what he does to me."</p>
<p>"I want to see him doing it! I promise not to tell anyone." I answered, "Let me watch him do it."</p>
<p>I saw her smooth little pussy as she rubbed her slit, bringing the puppy's head to her widespread thighs. She was laying there as she took him and brought his mouth to her small pussy as I watched. I saw her open her puffy little lips as the puppy lay between her legs and watched as his tongue started to lick her pussy. He was slowly licking it as I saw his tongue lapping at her small cunt.</p>
<p>Seeing him doing this made my hairless pussy start to tingle! I reached my hand into my panties and started to rub myself as I watched her. Susy was liking what the puppy was doing as she moaned when he got faster. My fingers started to rub my little love bud faster also, as I tried to please the twitching of my small pussy.</p>
<p>"You want him to lick you?" Susy asked, "I bet you would like it! If you do, pull your panties off and I will let him taste you."</p>
<p>I didn't have to be asked twice as I quickly lowered my panties as I got right against her naked thighs. Susy took his head away from her bare pussy and pushed him to me as I spread my thighs. I felt his hot tongue as it first touched my little cunt, making me jump with joy as I loved the feeling of that hot tongue. I reached down and spread my puffy lips to better feel his probing tongue. It was so hot on my little pussy! He was making me squirm as my small cunt started to cum! At that time, I had never cum before and I did not know just how good it felt.</p>
<p>The puppy was licking me as my pussy went wild with pleasure, me hunching my small hips trying to get his tongue inside me. I knew I needed something to fill my hot little pussy but did not know exactly what I needed as he licked me to my first climax. My entire body was trembling as my little pussy throbbed in pleasure as I experienced my first orgasm!</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh! He is making it feel so good!" I cried out, "His tongue is so hot!"</p>
<p>"Anna, you like him doing it, don't you?" Susy asked as I saw her playing with her young pussy, "I knew you would like it. I love him doing it to me. We do it a lot!"</p>
<p>After that day, I talked my Mom into getting me a puppy. She got me a black lab that was so cute. It wasn't long before I tried to make him lick me. The first time I tried it with him; he did not know what to do. It was a failure the first time.</p>
<p>But Susy told me to put some jam on my pussy and that he would lick it off. I did as she suggested and sure enough, he started to lick the jam off my little pussy. It felt good but he did not continue after the jam was gone. Then I started to play with my little pussy as I dipped a finger inside. I was rubbing my hidden love bud as I started to get wet. I eased my finger in and out as the puppy lay there and watched. I then took my finger out and offered it to him as my pussy juice as on it.</p>
<p>He started to lick my fingers as I took my other hand and slid my middle finger into my cunt again. As he licked my juice from my first finger, I took the other one out and again offered it to him. That was all it took! He was liking my taste as he licked my fingers. I then pulled him up to my swollen pussy as his tongue darted out to taste my sweet little pussy.</p>
<p>He started to lap at my fountain as I held my smooth lips apart so he could really lick it good! He did too! His hot tongue was licking me as I felt that special feeling returning to my pussy as he licked. I knew now what a climax was and he was making me cum as he rapidly licked my slit.</p>
<p>Every day or two after that, I would get him to lick me. He made my little pussy feel so good each time. I would cum as he licked my tiny twat and got to where I was wondering about his cock.</p>
<p>As he grew larger, I still let him lick me and then one day I saw his thing as it turned bright red and slipped out of its sheath as he licked me. It was so slimy looking but I reached down to put my fingers around it as I played with his cock. He just got bigger in my hand! His cock felt so hot to the touch as I wrapped my fingers around it and started to pump it up and down.</p>
<p>Then I pulled him on top of me, as I lay under him, taking his cock and guiding it to my small pussy. I wanted to feel his doggie cock in me; I wanted him to fuck my pussy with that red cock. I held my pussy open for him as I felt his cockhead go inside me. This was the first cock ever to penetrate my virgin pussy!</p>
<p>I could feel his cock as it went deeper into my tiny cunt, making me tremble as I felt that hot doggie flesh sliding in. His cock was just the right size for my tight pussy as it plunged into me. It was making my pussy feel so good! I started to fuck him back as he thrust that doggie cock to me, my hips coming off the bed as he fucked me. I was loving it! I was loving that doggie cock fucking my hot little pussy!</p>
<p>After that night, I would let him lick me to a climax and then have him fuck me with that hot doggie cock. He knew exactly what to do and he loved fucking me! I also loved him fucking me as he would pound my tight pussy with that cock. I got to where I would not wear any panties just in case I got the chance to have him fuck me.</p>
<p>I told Susy about him and she wanted me to let him fuck her too. I had her over to spend the night a few times after that and we both had him fuck us. Susy was a real little slut as she got on her hands and knees and let him fuck her. I learned how to do it too as she helped me take him that way. I got to where I liked it better doggie style than with him on top. Susy was a good teacher, but she moved away a few weeks later.</p>
<p>The people who moved into their house was an older couple. The man was so sweet and the woman would make cookies for me. I would go over to their house and she would have me cookies made almost every day.</p>
<p>Then one day she was gone when I went over there. The older man told me she had baked some cookies for me if I wanted them. I went inside and sat down as he invited my dog inside with me. I wasn't wearing any panties as I sat down and started to eat the cookies she had made.</p>
<p>As I sat in the chair, without thinking, I spread my legs exposing my little pussy to him. He seemed not to be interested as we talked. Then I felt my dog's head slide between my thighs as his tongue lashed out at my exposed pussy. I couldn't help it when I shifted my weight and my short dress climbed up my thighs, showing my small pussy to the man as the dog tried to lick me.</p>
<p>"You can let him do it." He said, "I have saw the two of you doing it the other day when you were in your bed. Does he make you feel good down there?"</p>
<p>Not knowing what to say or do, I answered, "Yes. He makes it feel real good."</p>
<p>"Can I watch him doing it to you?" he asked, "I will give you twenty dollars if you let me see him doing it to you."</p>
<p>Without hesitating, I told him Ok as he told me to go to the couch so I would be more comfortable. I quickly went to his couch and sat there as the dog followed us, my little pussy wanting his hot tongue. I sat there and pulled my dress up for him to get a better view as I took his head and guided it to my hot little pussy.</p>
<p>As the dog started to lick me, I saw the man start to rub his cock through his pants. I could tell he had a big dick the way it poked his pants out in front. I wanted to see his dick but was afraid to ask him to let me see it.</p>
<p>"You are so beautiful." He said, "You have a very nice pussy. Would it be OK if I took my dick out? I want to play with it while I watch you. I won't do anything to you if you don't want me too."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes! I would love to see a real dick. I have never saw one up close." I said, "Let me see it."</p>
<p>He took his cock out as I saw how big his cock was. It was huge to me! I saw the big head and watched as he slowly pulled on it, putting on a show just for me. My little pussy was on fire as the dog licked me. With the sight of his big cock and the dog licking my pussy, I felt that urge to cum.</p>
<p>"I can climax now, you know. You want to see me cum?" I asked, "Will your dick cum too?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes baby! It can cum. Would you like to see it cum?" he asked, "If you like I will make it cum for you."</p>
<p>"Show me how you make it cum." I said, "Can I touch it? Can I put my hand on it?"</p>
<p>"I know something better than you feeling it." He said, "I can rub it against your little pussy if you want. It will make you feel so good!"</p>
<p>I was so hot at that moment that I would have jumped up and took his big cock into my tiny pussy! I wanted him to rub my little pussy with that big cock!</p>
<p>"Let me lay down and you climb on top of me." He said, "It will be better for you that way. You can do what you want it to do."</p>
<p>He lay down onto the couch as I climbed on top of him, him holding his cock up right for me to straddle as I eased my small pussy to the thick head of is lovely cock. I felt the cockhead as it rubbed along my slit, making my little pussy so hot as I started to rub my pussy back and forth along his huge shaft.</p>
<p>"Oh, That feels so good!" I said, "It feels so hot to me. Can you put it in me?"</p>
<p>He took my small hips into his big hands and started to rotate my hips as I worked on his big dick with my small cunt. He reached down and opened my puffy lips as he placed his cock against my tiny hole. I felt the thick head as I pushed my pussy downwards, trying to take that big dick into me.</p>
<p>He was so big and I was so little! I felt the thick head as it pushed past my entrance, taking my breath as it entered me. I looked down to see the head as he held it there against my hot pussy. I was taking my first human cock! I had been fucking my doggie and was not exactly a virgin but I was tight for his cock.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby! You are so tight! I want you to enjoy this too.' He said, "Maybe we can do it again so be easy on my cock. I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>"I would love to do it again! Maybe we can fuck every day." I said, "You are so big in me! But it feels so good to my pussy!"</p>
<p>I stated to cum as he held his big cock in me, letting me do the work as I fucked his huge cock with my tiny pussy. I wanted to feel more of him up me as I thrust downwards with one long lunge. His cock went so deep in me! My smooth pussy was so full of his cock!</p>
<p>"That's it baby! Slide that sweet little pussy onto my dick. Fuck me with that hot pussy!" he was saying as I came again, "Cum all over my cock! Fuck me baby!"</p>
<p>As I continued to cum, he was slowly thrusting his big cock in and out of my hungry pussy as I came. Then I felt his cock as it started to throb inside me, knowing in my mind that he was going to cum inside my tiny pussy. I felt the hot cum as he erupted inside my tight pussy, the heat from his cum making my pussy cum once again. I was being fucked and I was cumming so hard! I looked to see his big cock buried so deep in my little pussy as I took a deep breath and slowed to a stop. I was full of his cum and I loved it!</p>
<p>Now, I love to have a man cum in me! I also love to have a doggie fucking me and to feel his hot cum as he pumps me full. I want to be knotted and that is my next story.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>